The Taste Of First Love is Bittersweet
by Luna Eclipse422
Summary: Okay, here's a quick summary of this story: Haruno Sakura - Rich. Uchiha Sasuke - Popular guy in school. Basically, It's a love story between Sakura and Sasuke. If you want to know more about it, READ THE BLOODY STORY!
1. Chapter 1

_The Taste Of First Love is Bittersweet_

_- Prologue - _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :'(**

* * *

"Sakura-sama, it's 7 o'clock."

I woke up with a voice of my butler, Sai.

"I don't wanna go to school..." I moaned.  
"Your breakfast is ready." Sai ignored and left the room.

Haruno Sakura, 17 years old.  
I'm a daughter of Haruno household.  
Known as the most successful company and the richest household in Japan.

What, do you think being rich is cool and awsome?  
Well, I don't. I absolutely hate it.

There are 2 reasons that I hate being rich and being treated like a 'young lady'.

1. I'm not the actual daughter of this household.  
My parents died when I was 13. Since then, I was taken care by my mum's younger sister, Haruno Tsunade.  
I don't know the reason, but it seems like she hated my mum. Plus, since I look exactly like her, it irretates her even more.  
She hates me.

2. My parents' company owns the school that I go to.  
The teachers, even the head teacher are scraed of me.  
No one would dare to get near me. No one would treat me like everyone else.  
Onece they knew that I'm rich, they get away from me.

I've been ignored, but never been bullied.

No friends, nothing.  
I'm alone.

But he was different.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Why are you alone?"

"I will be your friend!"

I didn't know that the moment I met him, I was in love.  
The love that will never come true.

* * *

**So, this is my new FanFic 'The Taste Of First Love is Bittersweet'.  
I know that the title sucks because I couldn't come up with a good one -_-  
I hope you will enjoy reading my fic :)**

**Remember to R&R, guys!**

**By Luna Eclipse422**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Taste Of First Love is Bittersweet_

_- Chapter 1 - _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :'(**

* * *

I walked down to the dining room.

The breakfast was already served.  
Mother, Haruno Tsunade, was sitting opposite me with a irritated expression.

"Good morning, mother." I greeted. Mother nodded.  
I took a seat and started to eat my breakfast.  
"Sakura, where is your table manner!?" Mother shouted. "You don't have self-conscious of you being a daughter of this household!"

"Tsunade-sama, please, calm down." My private butler, Sai, said.

Sai is mothers favourite butler.  
He is young, yet very skillful and does his work perfectly.

"Sakura-sama, the car is ready." He said calmly.

* * *

"Look, she's the rich one."

"She is cute, but..."

"I wouldn't be friends with her..."

The chatter that I hear as I walk pass them.  
It's been a year since I enrolled to this school but still, the gossiping won't stop.

Teachers bow every time I walk pass them.

I'm getting sick of this...

I entered the classroom, but no one greet me. It's not like I want them to.

I sat down in my seat, at the back of the classroom near the window.  
No one is sitting next to me. Who would?

"Hey, have you seen that TV show yesterday..."

The group of girls having a conversation that I never get into.  
I started to do some school work till the bell rang.

The first lesson was English.

"Okay," Kakashi-sensei smiled.  
"Today, we are doing a little test."

Large moan wrapped up the classroom.  
"Be quiet." Kakashi-sensei gave out the test paper to each student.

"Okay, I'm gonna hand out the result now."

Everyone received their test. Talking about how many marks they got.

"Haruno-san is the only person that got 100%. Well done." Kakashi-sensei said.  
Everyone glanced at me. I looked down quickly.  
I'm not a kind of person that gets all the attention.

* * *

"Welcome home, Sakura-sama."

All the maids and the butlers greeted me as I entered the house.  
I never get used to this kind of treatment...

"Mother, I'm home." I said as I entered my mother's room.  
"Welcome home. How was the school?" She asked.

Informing about the school was a daily thing.  
With this, she can improve the school and such.

"Well, we had a little test in English," Mother nodded.  
"And I got 100%..." I looked at her face, wondering what she will say.  
"Of course," She said. "You're a daughter of this household. You MUST be the No. 1 of everything."  
"... Yes, Mother." I bowed and left the room.

I went back to my room and sighed.

There is no way that she will compliment me.  
But somewhere deep inside, I was hoping that she would say "Well done."

I always try my best to impress her.

I lost my parents with an car accident when I was 13.  
I was at school the time, but my teacher told me about it and when to the hospital.  
They died before I got there. I couldn't believe it.

My life was happy. I had friends, my parents were kind.  
But with this accident, my life got flipped up side down.

A life that I wasn't looking for.

"From today, you're name is Haruno Sakura. OKay?" Father said nicely.  
I nodded. I couldn't get out from the shock that I lost my parents.

I cried everyday.  
Sai was always by my side, no matter what.

"Sakura-sama," Sai called.  
"Go away!" I yelled. "Don't call me that!"

I couldn't sleep at night.  
Once, I got out of the room and wondered around the house.  
It was so big that I could easily get lost.

I got passed Mother's room, but I stopped my foot.  
I heard them talking.

"I can't believe that we have to take care of her!" I heard mother's voice.  
"Calm down." Father said. "She's 13. She needs our help."  
"My sister's child!? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Well, we can't hand her over to her father's side."

"I don't care! My sister betrayed us! She embarrassed my family!"

"Tsunade, that was long time ago. Plus, because of that, we have a happy life."

"She deserved it for sure. Being in the accident."

"..."

I ran back to my room. Holding my tears.

They don't want me here...

"... sama? Sakura-sama?"

I opened my eyes and saw Sai looking worried.

"Huh? I was asleep?" I looked around. "Dinner is ready." He said.  
"... I'm not hungry." I replied.

"... Have you been crying...?" He looked at me closely.  
"Eh...?" I felt tat my cheek was wet.  
"Is there something wrong, Sakura-sama?" He asked. "N-No, I'm just tired." I answered.

"Well, whatever it is, I am here to help." He smiled. "Thank you." I smiled back.

* * *

Another day of school.

Sai opened a door.  
"Have a nice day, Sakura-sama." He bowed. "Yeah, I'll try." I replied.

I entered the classroom and took a seat at the back.  
It's the same everyday.  
No one greet me, no one talk to me.

I glanced at outside, looking at the sky.

The bell rang.

"Settle down and take a seat." Kakashi-sensei, who is also our tutor, came in.  
"Today, we have a new student who will be joining this class." He said.

"Come in."

A new student came in.  
I didn't look at the new student. I wasn't interested.  
All I heard was a group of girls screaming and chatter.

"Introduce yourself." I heard Kakashi-sensei.  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you all." A new student said.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" One of the girl asked.  
"What type of girl do you like?"

"Oh my god, he is sooooo fit!"  
"And he's smile is so cute!"

I heard few girls talking.  
I don't really understand that kind of stuff...

"Uchiha-kun will take a seat next to... Haruno-san." Kakashi-senei said in a loud voice.

"Eh...?"

Before I knew, A new student was sitting next to me.  
"Nice to meet you, Haruno-san." He smiled.  
"Huh? Oh, er, yeah..."

* * *

As soon as the lesson ended, Uchiha-kun was surrounded by group of girls.

"Where do you live?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why did you come to this school?"

I left the classroom as I couldn't stand how loud they were.  
It seems like girls from the other class came to see him too.

Within a day, Uchiha Sasuke became the most popular guy in school.

"Haruno-san!" I turned around and saw Uchiha-kun standing there.  
"... Yes?" I asked.  
"Can you show me around this school?"

I haven't talked to a student in ages.  
I can't remember the last time I spoke to them...

I was surprised. "W-Why me?"  
"Well, I sit next to you and I want to get along with everyone." He smiled.  
"Right..." I sighed.

I showed him around the class and finally came to the rooftop.

"It's a bit chilly..." Uchiha-kun shivered. "Well, the weather is not great, so..."  
"Thanks for showing me around the school."

"It's fine..."

The bell rang.

"We should probably go..." I said.  
"Yeah, let's go back."

* * *

"Let's eat lunch together, Sasuke-kun!"  
"W-What? Actually, I..."

Before Uchiha-kun called me, I walked out the classroom and went to the rooftop.

_'No one's here...'_

I sat down and started to eat my lunch... alone.

"What are you doing?" I heard a boy's voice.  
"Eh?" I turned around and saw Uchiha-kun, standing behind me.

"S-Sorry, was I taking your space?" I asked as I packed my stuff.  
"No, It's fine! Let's eat together, ne?" He said as he sat down.  
"No, I'll move. Sorry..."

"Wha... C'mon, you must be lonely being alone!"

"I... I'm always alone, so..."

"Eh? W-Wait...!"

I went back inside without turning back.

* * *

**I haven't seen the anime or read the manga for a while, so the personality of the characters are messed up XP  
(I mean, imagine the smiley Sasuke. World is ending here!)**

**Anyway, give me any advice comment to make my story even more better!  
Thanks for spending your time reading my story :D**

**Remember to R&R, guys!**

**By Luna Eclipse422**


	3. Chapter 3

_The Taste Of First Love is Bittersweet_

_- Chapter 2 - _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :'(**

* * *

Every Wednesday, Sai is too busy to pick me up, so I walk home.

"Haruno-san, are you going home?" Uchiha-kun called.

... Annoying.

"... Yes." I answered. "Let's go home together." He said.  
"... No thank you." I replied and walked faster.  
"Why?" He asked.

It's getting on my nerves now...

"Can you stay away from me?" I said, irritated.  
"What?" He asked.  
"You're annoying me. Why don't you go home with your new friends?"

Uchiha-kun just stood there, looking surprised.

* * *

"Welcome home, Sakura-sama." Sai bowed.  
"Ugh! I hate that guy!" I yelled as I entered my room.

"Something wrong?" Sai asked.  
"Wrong? Everything's wrong!" I yelled at Sai.

"What the hell is wrong with the new guy? Keeps talking to me.  
Everyone avoid me because of who I am. I was alone all the time.  
Now someone wants to be friend with me?"

I turned my anger on Sai.

"It was so much easier being alone." I sighed.

* * *

Next day, I arrived at school quite early.

I opened the door and saw Uchiha-kun sitting in his seat.  
I didn't know what to say to him since I've said something mean...

"Morning, Haruno-san! You're early." He smiled at me.  
"Why...?"

I've said mean things to you, yet...

"Why are you still talking to me?"  
"Eh?" Uchiha-kun tilted his head to one side.  
"Why are you not avoiding me?" I asked.

"Why would I avoid you?" He chuckled.  
"Because of yesterday and..."

More importantly,

"Because I'm rich...?"

Uchiha-kun started to laugh.  
"W-What's so funny?" I asked. "That is so stupid!" He laughed.

"I mean, just because you're rich, that doesn't mean I don't want to be a friend with you." He said.  
"What if I say that my parents own this school?" I asked. "You still want to be a friend with me?"  
"Still, I won't change my mind." He smiled.

"Well, the other thing is..." He sighed. "You know, I'm quite popular,"

Where do you get that confidence from...

"I don't see people being around you, so I thought if I be with you, no one will come around."  
"Nothing good will happen being with me."I said.  
"It doesn't matter." He replied.

I sighed.

"Everyone started to avoid me when they knew that I was rich." I said quietly.  
"Even the people who were nice to me at first. They stopped talking to me once they knew about it.  
It's not like I wanted to live this life, you know.  
I was alone."

"... I'll be your friend." Uchiha-kun said.  
"Eh?" I looked up.

"I will be your friend, Sakura."

* * *

Uchiha-kun started to hang around with me since this morning.

I refused, but...

"Sakura, let's eat together!"

"I told you not to call my name like that!"

"Why? We're friends, right?"

He looked at me in the eye.

"W-When did we became friends!?" I said as I looked away.

"When I said I'll be your friend." He smiled. "I didn't answer to that." I replied coldly.  
"Hey, don't be so cold! You're cute face will be spoiled."

"S-Shut up!"

Uchiha-kun smiled kindly.

"It's nearly summer holiday." Uchiha-kun said. "It's like, a month away." I replied.  
"Well, a month goes really quick! Any plans?"

"Well, I'm always busy doing study and everything." I answered. "What about you, Uchiha-kun?"

"..."

"Uchiha-kun...?"

Did I say something weird?

"I don't like it." He said. Quite angry.  
"Huh?" I didn't know what he was talking about. "You, calling me Uchiha-kun. I don't like it." He answered.  
"Er... Okay?"

"Call me Sasuke, got it?" He said, eating his lunch.  
"Sa... Sasuke-kun?" I called.  
"Good!" He smiled, stroking my head softly.

I looked down to hide my face.

Because I knew that my face was turning red.

* * *

Sai arrived on time.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Sasuke-kun's eyes was shining.  
"Sakura-sama, this is...?" Sai whispered.  
"The new guy I was telling you about." I whispered back.

Sai glanced at him for a while and faced me.

"Sakura-sama, we will be late." He said looking at the time.  
I got in the car and sighed.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura!" Sasku-kun waved his hand at me.  
"Y-Yeah." I replied.

"So, are you two friends now?" Sai asked while driving the car.  
"It looks like it." I sighed. "I thought you hated him?"  
"I still do." I said. "But, he's different."

"Different?"

"I don't know what it is, but he's not like the others who just get away from me."

I thought for a moment.

"The more I think about the more I get confused!"

"We're here, Sakura-sama."

* * *

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2!  
Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Thank you to janeyiah45 who added this story on alert! **

**I am still not comfortable with smiley Sasuke... -_-;  
****Although I'm the one who is writing this story :P****  
**

**Anyway, give me any advice comment to make my story even more better!**

**Remember to R&R, guys!****  
**

**By Luna Eclipse422**


	4. Chapter 4

_The Taste Of First Love is Bittersweet_

_- Chapter 3 - _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :'(**

* * *

Since Sasuke-kun came to this school, there are so many girls coming to our class to see him.  
Girls from the different class, even from the upper class.

He sure knows hows to deal with girls...  
No wonder he's popular.

Come to think of it, I may have been happy being alone. Or I just got used to it...?  
I still don't know why he hang around with me, or why he wants to be friends with me.

I really don't get him...

At lunch time, Sasuke-kun was called out by a girl.  
This is like a daily thing now. I don't see what's so good about him...

I went to the rooftop by myself.  
This is my favourite place of all. Especially in the summer.  
It can be really hot sometimes, but people people barely comes here, so this is a perfect place for me.

Few minutes later, the door opened.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Sasuke-kun came.  
"I wasn't waiting." I replied.  
"You're so mean!" Sasuke-kun sighed, sitting next to me.  
"Hey... You're too close." I said, moving away from him.

There was actually no space between us.  
I do have a personal space, you know!

"Why are you moving away from me." Sasuke-kun moved again.  
"I-I need some space." I replied, pushing him away.  
"You're mean..." Sasuke-kun sighed.

* * *

Afterschool, I left the classroom as the bell rang.

"Sa-ku-ra!"

Sasuke-kun tapped my shoulder as he called my name.

"Can I help you?" I asked, coldly.  
"Let's go home together!" He smiled.  
"I refuse." I snapped. "I can't anyway. I'm getting a lift home."  
"I can go on you're-"

"No." I said strongly. "You are not getting on my car."  
"But... Your car is cool." Sasuke-kun said with a sad face. "I don't care." I snapped.

Few seconds later, the car arrived and Sai opened the door for me.

"Sakura-sama, please."  
"Thanks."

Sasuke-kun smiled at me. "See you on Monday."  
"Okay..." I replied.

"I hope he will be ill on Monday." I prayed.  
"You two seem to be getting on pretty well lately." Sai chuckled.  
"You really think so?" I sighed. "I don't get him. I really don't."

"..."

* * *

Every time, the weekend goes so quick.  
It's Monday and unfortunately, Sasuke-kun was in the classroom talking to a group of girls.

I went to my seat and started to read a book.

"What are you reading, Sakura?" Sasuke-kun asked, sitting next to me.  
"... A book." I answered.  
"I can see that." He replied. "What kind of book."  
"Can you not talk to me. I want to concentrate on my book."

"Sasuke-kun!" A girl called his name. "Did you do your maths homework?"  
"Ah!" Sasuke-kun gasped. "I completely forgot about it..."  
"Eh? Really? I forgot to do it as well. I need to copy it from someone..." A girl walked off.

"Sakura, can I borrow your maths book?" Sasuke-kun asked.  
"... No." I answered coldly.  
"Oh, please!" Sasuke-kun looked at me with a puppy eyes.  
"It may work on other girls, but not me." I sighed.

Sasuke-kun thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll ask others." And walked off.

"Lucky you can do that..." I mumbled.  
Not realizing that Sasuke-kun heard it...

* * *

At lunch time. I went to the rooftop as always while Sasuke-kun went to cafeteria to get his lunch.

I sat down on a bench and sighed.  
I hope I won't get any attention by hanging around with him...

The door opened while I was day dreaming.  
"The ques were so long... Sakura...?" Sasuke-kun stood in front of me.  
"What... Oh, you're back." I mumbled.

"What's with that tone of you're voice! Aren't you happy to see me?" No, I answered.  
"Heart broken..." He sobbed. "Whatever."

No matter how cold I am, how rude I am to him...

He is always being so nice to me.

* * *

"... I don't get it." I said.  
It was after school, Sasuke-kun and I were alone in the classroom.  
"What?" He asked, smiling.

"Why are you... hanging around with me?"  
"You still on that?" He chuckled.  
"No, seriously! My attitude towards you is like... bad." I said.  
"Of course it is. You hate me." He replied with a smile. "You always try to get me away from you."

"Exactly." I agreed. "If you know it, why don't you get away from me then?"

"Because..."

_"I like you."_

... What?

"It's a little bit late for April fool..." I chuckled nervously.  
"I'm serious!" Sasuke-kun replied. "I really like you, Sakura."

He held my hand, stepping towards me.  
"We only met few weeks ago." I said, pushing him away softly.

I don't trust him.  
Hearing the rumors about him, that he is a playboy.  
Do you really think that I will fall for that kind of guy?

"I don't know..." I sighed. "I barely know you."  
"It's fine." He smiled. "You'll see."  
"See what?" I asked.

"You'll fall for me." He winked and left the room.

Me? Fall for him?

...

"In your dream jackass!" I yelled.

* * *

Week away till summer holiday.

To me, summer holiday sucks.  
My mum plans a dinner meeting with other... you know, rich family.  
I have a lot of work to do as well. I have to study at least 5 hours a day.

I barely have my free time.

"One week till summer holiday!" Sasuke-kun said, stretching his arms.  
"Yay..." I sighed.  
"Why are you so dull?" He asked. "I don't really like summer holiday." I answered.

It's kinda weird that I don't annoyed or uncomfortable being with him...

"I'm still waiting for your reply." He said. "Huh?"  
"Yesterday after school?"

_"I like you..."_

"That was serious!?" I said in surprise. "I told you I was serious!"  
"I thought you were joking..." I mumbled.  
"How can you think that?" He sighed in shock. "I don't know." I shrugged.

The bell rang, telling us that it was end of lunch.

"We gotta go." Sasuke-kun said, standing up. He started to walk towards the door.  
"W-Wait... Kya!" I stood up and ran to catch up with him, but I tripped.

"Woa...!"

I opened my eyes slowly.  
... I'm not hurt?

"...Ouch." I heard Sasuke-kun's voice.  
Then I realized that I was on top of Sasuke-kun.

"I...I-I'm so sorry!" I quickly got up.  
"I'm fine, don't worry." He smiled.  
"Ah... You're bleeding." I pointed at his elbow.  
"This is nothing-" "No, let's go to the nurse room."

I grabbed his hand and headed towards the nurse room.

* * *

"... No one's here." I said looking around the room.  
"Doesn't matter." He replied. "What matters the most is..."  
He glanced at his hand... That I was holding.

"I-I was just bringing you to the nurse room...!" I said, letting go of his hand.  
"Aww... I wanted to hold on a little more longer." "S-Shut up!"

"Without a teacher, what should we do?" I sat down on a bed.  
"Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked. "I'm... Sitting on a bed...?"  
"To me, it looks like you want to make out?" Sasuke-kun smirked, walking towards me.  
"What the fuc... I am not doing anything here!" I replied.  
"So it's okay if it was at a different place?" He asked, still smirking.  
"No that's not what I meant... Kya!"

The next moment, I was lying down on a bed... Sasuke-kun on top of me.  
"Can you get off please before someone comes in and misunderstand this?" I asked as nicely as possible.

Then, the door opened. We looked at the door that just opened.  
I just noticed that the curtain wasn't shut...

"Shizune-sensei..." I mumbled.  
Shizune-sensei is the nurse and she just came in, looking at us...

"... Sorry, wrong room."  
"Wait! Shizune-sensei!" I stooped her from exiting the room.

"So what's wrong with your elbow?" I told what happened at lunch and... In the nurse room.  
"You two scared me! Hahahaha!" Shizune-sensei laughed.  
"Sensei, my elbow..." Sasuke-kun chuckled nervously.

"Oh, sorry. Hehe..."

* * *

Every Wednesday, Sai is too busy to pick me up.  
I didn't want to go home yet, so I stayed in the classroom for a bit.

Sasuke-kun was called out by a girl from another class.  
Maybe it's a confession.  
It's not like I care about it.

Everyone went home and it was only me in the classroom.  
I stayed there for few minutes then, decided to wonder around the classroom for a bit.  
It was quite nice, walking around the empty classroom.

Until I heard...

"So, you want to talk to me?"  
"Er, yeah... Erm..."

I hid at the corner.  
One of the voice... I recognize him.

"Sa... Sasuke-kun! I... I like you. Please go out with me!"

What is this? A confession?  
I shouldn't be listening to this.

I quickly ran back to the classroom.  
What is this feeling? My chest hurt...  
Maybe I'm not feeling well. Yeah, let's go with that.

I put my head on the table, using my arms as a pillow and slowly, closed my eyes...

* * *

"... kura? Sakura!" I heard someone call my name, shaking me.  
"Huh...?" I opened my eyes and saw Sasuke-kun looking at me.

"Wha... What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"That's my line." He said as he sat down on the seat in the front of me. "I thought you went home?"  
"No... It's Wednesday. I don't have to go home early." I answered.

"Why are you here?" I asked.  
"Well, I forgot something, so I came back. Then, I saw you sleeping." He smiled.

The sky was filled in orange colour.

"What's the time?" I asked. "It's 6 o'clock." Sasuke-kun answered.  
"And you didn't wake my up?"

"Because you looked so cute when you were asleep!"

"Wha-Shut up!"

"Anyway I gotta go." I grabbed my bag and before I could stand up, Sasuke-kun leaned forward.

His lips touched my lips softly...

* * *

**Thanks for reading Chapter 3!  
I don't know if anyone noticed, but I took the advise from yourstruly247 and used left align!  
Maybe I should change the chapters that I uploaded as well. If I can do that...**

**I hope this story is getting interesting... -_-  
I'm not good at explaining things, so you might not understand some bits :/**

**Anyway, give me any advice and comment to make my story even more better!**

**Remember to R&R, guys!****  
**

**By Luna Eclipse422**


	5. Chapter 5

_The Taste Of First Love is Bittersweet_

_- Chapter 4 - _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto :'(**

* * *

I thought the time has stopped.  
Few seconds later, he let go of me, leaving a lip sound as we separated.

It happened so fast that I needed few minutes to think over what just happened.  
"Did.. Did we just...?" I stammered.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura." He smiled and left the classroom. Leaving me on my own...

* * *

"Sakura-sama," Sai called, worried. "It's unusual for you to come home this late."  
I looked at my phone to see the time. It was past 7 o'clock.  
"I was... Wondering around the classroom. I must have lost the track of time. Haha..." I chuckled weakly.

After I reported my mum about what happened at school today, (not telling about the afters school, of course...) I went back to my room and jumped into my bed.

I... I kissed Sasuke-kun? No, wait. He kissed me. Yes, that's right.  
Wait... If I think about it, wasn't that my first kiss!?  
So I kissed a guy that I didn't even like!?

"Nooooo!" I screamed, covering my mouth with a pillow. "That's not how it's supposed to be!"

I wanted my first kiss to be special, romantic and with someone I really liked.

"Why does it have to be him!?"

"... Sakura-sama?" Sai entered the room looking amazed.  
"Sai! I told you to knock..." "I have, but you never answered." Sai replied.  
"Oh... But you should waited for my answer!" I said as I sat down.

"Is your friend causing you a problem?" Sai asked, sitting next to me.

Sai is the only person I can trust. He has been taking care of me when I didn't understand a single thing about being in this household.

"He is not my friend, Sai." I sighed. "I'm not in the mood to talk about it..."  
"Is that so..." Sai mumbled. "Well, the dinner is ready. Tsunade-sama is already there waiting for you."

"Coming..." I sighed and went down stairs.

* * *

"Sakura-sama, it's time for you to wake up." Sai entered my room.  
"I don't feel like going to school..." I said.  
"But Tsunade-sama won't be pleased." Sai replied.

"Ugh, fine I'll go..." I sighed as I got out of my bed.  
"Breakfast is ready and Tsunade-sama is waiting for you." Sai bowed and left the room.

I entered the dining room and saw my mum. "What took you so long, Sakura?"  
"Sorry, mother..." I said quietly as I sat down. I still don't get used to calling her 'mother'.

We ate the breakfast in silent till Sai came in.

"The car is ready, Sakura-sama."

I quickly finished eating and rushed out of the house.

"Sakura! ... Why can't she act more lady-like." Not hearing what she said.

* * *

I got out of the car, looking around to see if Sasuke-kun was around.

"Thank god..." I sighed in a relief.

Until...

"Hey Sakura, what's up?"

"Oh my god, why the hell are you around everywhere I go!" I groaned.  
"Could be a faith?" Sasuke-kun chuckled. "Just kidding. Oh, about yesterday-"

"I don't even wanna talk about it." I interrupted him. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."  
I said and walked away.

"Such a jerk." I mumbled. "How can he act so normal after what happened."

Is it because he's used to this kind of things...?

"Whatever." I sighed and went back to the classroom.

* * *

_**- After School -**_

* * *

"Wait," Sai stopped walking as I shouted. "I forgot my notebook. I'll be back quick."

I ran up to my classroom, but stopped as I heard a voice from there.  
Everyone should be gone by now. Who could it be...

"So, where are you taking me?" I heard a girl's voice. "How about my place, senpai?" A guy replied.

Wait, his voice sounds familiar...  
I stood at the door that was sightly open.

"Sure, but what are we gonna do there? Got anything interesting, Sasuke-kun?"

Yes, of course. It has to be him. Doesn't it?

"Yeah, we gonna have a lot of fun..."

Then, the two shadows became one and heard the girl moan.

I quickly left the place I was standing and ran as fast as I can.  
"Did you find your book?" Sai smiled at me. "Y-Yeah." I answered.

"It hurts..." I held my chest.

A tear came down my cheek.

"Sakura-sama, are you okay?" Sai asked, while driving.  
"I don't know..." I answered. "I don't know..."

"..."

Maybe I was lonely. No one would talk to me because I'm rich. Every teacher lowered their heads whenever I walk past them. I was always alone. 'My mum' doesn't care about me. All she cares about is the money and 'dad's' company.

But Sasuke-kun was different.  
Maybe I was attracted to him little by little, without knowing it...

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to upload this chapter...  
****You know, college work and everything.****  
**

**...**

**No, I wasn't doing college work I just started them.  
My parents took my laptop so... :/**

**Anyway, give me any advice and comment to make my story even more better!**

**Remember to R&R, guys!****  
**

**By Luna Eclipse422**


End file.
